Dress Code
by St. Geneva
Summary: Iason wants Riki to visit him and wear something fit for purpose, which sounds like a good idea. But good ideas sometimes end badly.


**Dress Code**

**Ai no Kusabi is to Yoshihara Rieko and June. This piece of writing has been written for entertainment purposes only. It is rated mature audience for adult content, language, and humour. I dont aim at canon standards of the story. OOC and alternate universe moments present. **

You must be fucking kidding me, right?- Riki glared daggers at the outfit that Daryl was holding in front of him.

No. Master Iason clearly stated he wishes you to wear this when you come to his office today.

Theres no freaking way Im going to!

Master Iason said it is not discussable.

Master Iason can go and screw himaw!

Dont back talk to me,- said Daryl, and the taming stick whooshed in the air. Get dressed and hurry up. Dont keep Master Iason waiting.

Riki angrily sighed. This furniture has been giving him a really hard time. Riki, for his part, tried to avenge his torturer in all possible ways, and this disguised fight in a variety of ways kept continuing for a few weeks until it finally came to Iasons notice and he ordered Riki to stop. Riki pouted it wasnt fair and that Iason was too biased, but Iason wasnt in a mood for any further discussion. He just brought to Rikis attention the fact that he was paying a good deal of money for his household staff that didnt deserve to be ridiculed by a filthy mongrel like himself. Riki took the filthy mongrel part very personally and the only way for Iason to be saved from his sharp teeth bites when he tried to caress Riki that night was either to beat Riki up or visit the jewellers. Needless to say, Iason chose the latter but Riki promised next time its not going to be that easy.

Does this horror have a name?- asked Riki.

Its a three piece suit, tailored especially for you by Master Iasons tailor, all silk and velvet, colours chosen especially to suit you,- said Daryl with a note of admiration in his voice.

Sorry I asked.

If only you knew how many pets would bite each others throats to have what you have, Riki!

Id be more than happy to share. But tell me, since when they started serving Pets?- snorted Riki.

You can ask that question to Master Iason. Now, I give you two minutes to change, otherwise- Daryl held a meaningful pause, then sighed. I dont like disciplining you, Riki. Master Iason thinks Im not good at my work if I cant make you obey only for my authority. Its true, I havent come across such a disobedient Pet as you before, but is it that difficult to do as you are told?

Become a Pet and youll see,- promised Riki.

Daryl pursed his lips, understanding that it was pointless to go any further in this discussion. Riki unwillingly changed into the new clothes and let Daryl to comb his hair until the Furniture was more or less satisfied with the result. In his thoughts, Riki put one more tick to the list to consider when negotiating terms with Iason next time. When Daryl opened the make-up kit, Riki said it was enough humiliation for one day and that Daryl risked losing his friendship. Daryl gave up. He wanted Riki to leave as soon as possible because Iason wasnt particularly patient when it came to his pet, and also when the household was devoid of Riki even for a short time, Daryl felt he could actually start liking his job.

Katze was languidly smoking a cigarette leaned against the car. The cigarette end he was chewing froze between the Furnitures lips when he saw Riki descending the stairs and then it fell down over the lip corner and rolled under the car. Katze kept gaping at Riki, and Riki kept glaring at Katze.

That awful?- Riki broke the silence. Katze swallowed hard.

Ive never seen anything more beautiful in my life,- admitted Katze.

Tell me more about your life, maybe youll brighten my day,- said Riki as he got in the car, -hopefully its less fucked up thhan mine.

Katze took his place behind the wheel but couldnt help it and continually kept looking at Riki in the mirror above the dashboard. Riki smirked and pushed a button: a shield rose and separated him from the drivers part of the car.

Youll probably crash against something if you watch me instead of the road,- said Riki via the in-car communicator. Katze had to agree with that. Any reason you picked me up?

As per Iasons orders.

Dont you have anything else to do, like your work?

I deliver every cargo that needs special attention. He trusts me and made you my work. Besides, hes expecting you there on a special purpose. Hell explain himself when we get there.

What if I jump out of the car and run away?

A silent click was heard.

Thank you for reminding me of the necessary precautions,- said Daryl as he turned into the main street. Riki tried to open the doors, but they were locked. Now what if I stop somewhere and give you a good taming?

The shield rose.

Can we stop by Depraved?- asked Riki.

Thats absurd. You cant go into Ceres.

Why? Iason wont know if we dont tell him.

Do I need to remind you that your pet ring is also a tracer?

Katze,- Riki whispered to Katzes ear, -please.

Forget it.

Please,- Riki teasingly licked the lobe of Furnitures ear, -just for a couple of beers.

Riki, stop it!- Katze exclaimed and pushed Riki back. Then, he hit on breaks but there was a crash. Theyve run into the car that was turning into the main street.

Oh, fuck fuck fuckety fuck,- said Riki.

Stay here,- ordered Katze, -Ill go and have a look.

Riki watched how Katze inspected the damage, and the driver of the other car showed up. Two impressive bodyguards got from the car and he heard how they started interrogating Katze. They wanted to know who he was, whom he worked for and if he knew whose car he had crashed into and what theyd do to him for that. Riki admired that Katze answered all their questions in an equal voice and tried to remain calm.

You bonehead,- grunted one of the bodyguards, -have you got your eyes on your heels, or something?

Oh come on!- Riki yelled as he got out of the car, -its just a bloody scratch!

Riki! Get back to the car! Now!- ordered Katze.

Just call Iason and hell fix it up, bleeding Hell!- said Riki.

Iason?- a voice came from the inside of the other car, wondering, -would that by any chance be Iason Mink, the First Consul of Amoi?

Hes the one, and he can kick your ass!-said Riki, and then noticed the flags on the car, -what sort of a circus are you from, guys?

You crashed into _what_?- Iasons face via the videophone was unreadable and his voice was of a roaring thunder even though he was almost hissing in rage as he was clarifying and reclarifying the situation for a couple of times until the information firmly set in.

Xangas Senators car,- repeated Katze.

How serious is the damage?

Nobody got hurt. Its basically just a scratch on the bonnet. Its more hurt pride raging than actual damage.

Of course! Do you know how long we have tried to convince them to start negotiations - Iason choked. He didnt have enough time to explain a complex inter-cultural issue because now it was more close to an inter-cultural conflict. What about the police and the journalists? Are they already there?

Their Elite Units are taking care of them.

If there are Elite Units with them, how _could_ you crash into them?!- now Iason lost his temper and hit the keyboard, which came quite a shock to Katze as he knew Iason could cool a volcano if he tried hard enough. The monitor went blank for a few seconds, and Katze sent his best regards for the ex-commander of Elite Units. Katze wisely took the last question as rhetoric because Rikis lower part of the body was going to be sore that evening anyway. Then, Iasons face showed up.

Dont let them leave the city. Lie down under their car if you have to. Ill be there as soon as I can.

Please hurry up.

Why? Youdont Riki!

The only way to keep him out of whole this was to tie him up, gag and put in the boot of the car. I thought our guests expect more humane treatment of Pets.

Iason noticeably paled.

Even though they dont approve of Pet trade, he was quite pleased to see Riki was well looked after. Now he wants Riki to tell what he thinks about the caste system,- continued Katze, -and to show some places of interest. Riki said Depraved should do.

Iason gave a silent moan and disconnected. Katze closed the transmission channel and turned to the crash scene. Riki was sitting on the boot of Senators car and smoking. Katze sighed.

Please accept my most sincere apologies, Lord Xanga,- Iason said, and Riki thought that it perhaps was enough of ass licking over a single scratch that was already taken care of by the mechanics. Everything that Iason was doing since his majestic appearance at the crash scene to their driving through the streets of Midas to Jupiters Tower was his apologies and questions whether there was anything else he could do and if Lord Xanga was really sure there wasnt anything. Riki wanted to offer Iason to sod off, but then reconsidered. Iason arranged Raoul to wait for them and perform a thorough medical examination of the Senator, even though he had an accompanying physician. Riki honestly wanted to tell Iason that Raoul was the least that Senator would need at the moment, but then the flash of his Blondies eyes when Iason would look at him was eloquent enough.

When the meeting was over and the date for the second one was fixed, Lord Xanga left with his people. Riki jumped off the hand of Iasons armchair, put hands akimbo and glared at Iason.

You kept groping my balls throughout the entire meeting!

Iason just shrugged shoulders.

You pervert!

I just like groping your balls,- replied Iason in the same tone, -it cannot be helped.

Riki curled up on the couch and turned back to Iason.

Riki, dont make it difficult. Come here.

No answer. Iason sighed again.

Im not going to come over to you. If I tell you to come, you are to come.

This time there was a combination of fingers.

Aw!

Shall we go through the whole pain system of the pet ring again?

That wasnt necessary. Riki positioned himself before Iason. The Pet was now sitting on the office table and his eyes were in the same level with his Master.

Do you intend to keep me waiting, Pet?

Riki slowly took the jacket off. Then, he started playing with his tie.

It doesnt come off,- said Riki in erotic modulations of his voice.

Doesnt it?- Iason quirked a delicate brow. He gladly joined the game his pet was playing.

Nah. I could do with a tiny wee bit ofhelp,- purred Riki.

Iason stood up and kissed his Pet on the lips. The tie slid down on the carpet.

Daryl wanted to strangle me with it,- complained Riki.

Take off the shirt.

Riki slowly unbuttoned a few buttons of Iasons shirt to expose some flesh on the throat and gently nibbled there.

You said the shirt,- purred Riki, -but didnt say which.

You little- Iason got hold of Rikis trousers and pulled them down.

Iason gently stroke against Rikis hips. Riki was lying naked on the office table, and Iason was again sitting in his office chair. Both Rikis heels were resting on the hands of the armchair. Iason lowered his head.

What if somebody comes in?- asked Riki and yelped when Iasons tongue touched his sensitive spot.

Dont worry,- said Iason and licked again, -I locked the doors.

?- Riki was deeply panting. Iason didnt answer.

After sex Iason was always lazy. Riki was resting his head in the crook of the neck of his Master when they were lying on the office couch. Riki wrapped his fingers in Iasons hair and slightly pulled. Iason cracked one eye open.

I love you,- said Riki.

Mhm,- agreed Iason.

I love you very much.

What is it?

Katze is having a party to welcome a new dealer in the Black Market. Can I come?

Of course, not. You know the rules.

Ill be back before midnight.

No.

Iason, please!

Iason put his index finger on Rikis lips to silence him and shook his head in the negative. Then, he closed his eyes and seemingly fell asleep. Riki angrily sighed and tried to break free from the Blondies grip, but all in vain. He remained lying on top of his Master until sleep crept in.

**The End**


End file.
